


The Response

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Response, replying to that dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Here is what I imagined Persephone's response to The Letter would be. (The therapy letter) I can't seem to get it out of my head.





	The Response

The Response

Dear Hades,

I hope this finds you well. I'm writing because I recently received a letter by accident from you. It was obvious you didn't intend for me to have it. A certain messenger dropped it by while he was running errands. If I had known its purpose, I wouldn't have read it, but you did address it to me. I thought about keeping it a secret, treating it as you did by locking it up in some drawer and burying it from view. However, I can't pretend I didn't read it. I'm a terrible liar and I can't wipe your words from my memory. So, I figured I would respond.

If you still don't know what letter I'm referring to: for what it's worth, I think your therapist is earnestly trying to help and I'm glad you are seeing one. Don't blame the therapist for acknowledging your stifled emotions when that's why you hired them to begin with. That's like getting mad at a plumber for telling you you have faulty pipes after you called them because the sink was leaking.

Are we on the same page now? Yes. Hades. I read that letter.

If you are horrified, I'd like if you could ask yourself why? Is it the truth you are more worried about me finding, or is it your decisions based on that truth? Chew it over.

In the meantime, keep reading.

You say you haven't been in love before but then assume love can't come crashing down on a person. I hope you see the flaw in your logic. You know what they say about assumptions, they make an ass of both of us.

That being said, you're right. You should know more about me. You don't know my ins and outs, but then again you never asked. I think that's what love is for me: Knowing you don't have all the answers, but being brave enough to ask the questions. I'm still working it out myself. I have even less experience than you do in the matter.

For the record: My favorite food? Easy. Fried oreos and basically anything my mom says is bad for me. Please don't tell her I'm not a vegetarian. (Listen, this was your therapy assignment, not mine. Stay out of it.)

I hate not being taken seriously. I hate being treated like a fool. I hate the sounds that creek out in the middle of the night. I hate it when people mix up "your" and "you're." I hate the feeling of wet socks. I hate having to wax my eyebrows. I hate it when people treat me like a child. I hate it when I get in the car and the song I love just ends on the radio. I hate it when people make plans for me without even asking me about it.

I could only come up with 9. If I think of another one, you'll be the first to know.

I am a morning person. I find I get more done before the dew drops dry up, than I do the whole day. I like to be productive. It honestly hurts my stomach if I haven't put in a hard days work. Not because I have to, but because I need to for myself.

Now. Moving on.

To be honest, I didn't know you were making advances. I'm glad you thought I was graceful. I'm showing my complete naivete here, but I'd never had someone flirt with me. If what we were doing before you and Minthe went official was flirting, then I have to admit, I enjoyed it.

If I may make another confession: I like the way you looked at me. It felt good. Eros told me I had a crush on you. I didn't believe him. I probably should have listened to his expertise. You saw me when everyone else overlooked me.

You're infatuated with me? I'm assuming this is the part you didn't want me to find, but if you had known that the feeling was mutual. . . would you change your mind?

It's scary. I know. You wrote those words in the comfort that I'd never read them. But here I am, confessing that I have feelings for you too, knowing it's too late, knowing there's nothing that can be done. I just want you to know that, you're not alone. I see that we both had ideas about who we were before we met each other. And then the water got muddy and it's terrifying to swim in uncharted territory.

I understand why you didn't want me to read this. Why you didn't want to lead me on. You put me before your own wants. Thank you. You're right. I would try to fix you. I would drain myself trying to fill you up. Because that is the type of person I am. Thank you for seeing that.

However, you should have talked to me. You shouldn't assume what was best for me and make decisions without consulting me. As I said previously, it's in the top 9 things that I hate.

You honestly thought pushing me aside, without warning, without reason, would protect my feelings?

Hades, I was devastated. You wouldn't look me in the eye. The one person who saw me, stopped looking my way. I was so confused. I thought I'd done something wrong and you couldn't even tell me why.

You didn't want to get your heart broken, but in the process you broke mine. You were so worried that the gates of your heart were raising, that you set the bridge on fire. Without even a warning or an explanation.

It doesn't matter if you were trying to protect me, you don't treat people you care about like that. I'm glad I found this letter, otherwise how many years would have passed before I understood why I lost a friend. 10? 300? 1000?

What does that say about you? Someone you meet makes you feel good so you turn around and leave? Yes, Hades, you have baggage. So does everyone. Name me one person that doesn't have a mile high list of things in their life they haven't begun to unpack yet.

You say my community has my best interest and that I belong somewhere. You say that I'm tough and I'll make it through. I know you said that to make yourself feel better about your decision.

Like you said, you don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of and what I'm not. You don't know my life or my struggles. You don't know that I have this seed of doubt and hatred inside of me and that I'm terrified of what it will grow into. You don't know the secrets I have that are pulling at my feet. You don't know how isolated I feel or how freeing I felt when you were my friend.

You didn't want to ask.

You didn't care to know the answer.

You just assumed. Now you're the ass.

I won't comment on your current relationship. Except for this: I wish the two of you the best. I hope you don't burn the bridge of communication down with her. I hope you tell her how you feel and I hope she listens. I hope you consider her and think about what she needs and I hope you ask her about it. I hope she makes you feel good about yourself.

Keep "protecting" me if you wish. I don't think I've ever seen someone be so right and so wrong all at the same time. I don't need your "protection" but I do need a friend. If you want to try again, you know where to find me.

Humbly yours,

Persephone

PS: I'm glad you asked. Meet me for coffee next week and I'll tell you all about it.


End file.
